Flying With Vampires
by FireDeztiny
Summary: .:MR/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER:. A boy falling out of the sky is bad enough. No, wait scratch that. A WINGED boy falling out of the sky is really bad... The flock and the Cullens cross paths! What trouble will brew from this meeting? FAX BxE GIVEN UP. sorry.
1. FlyBoys Alert

**Hey all!! Thanks for taking your time to click de link to my story! :)**

**I hope this really works out!**

**This is for all who loves Twilight and Maximum Ride too!!**

**Oh and please review! this is my 1st story so i really need some critism to get better! No vulgarities tho pls!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Max POV

"Max?" Nudge looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

Oh Boy.

"I'm hungry! Can we take a rest?" she whined, pouting.

I pursed my lips but my scowl softened when I saw that the flock _was_ tired. Oh wow. I just realized we had been flying for 5 hours already, poor babies.

_Be firm in your goal, Max. I am waiting in Alaska. Do not keep me waiting. _

_Oh geez Jeb… can't you give your cute butt-kicking daughter a day off? _I thought sarcastically.

We were flying over the forest of Forks on our way to meet Jeb in Alaska. He had been unusually adamant that we meet this time and that was the only thing that kept me flying. But hey! Guess what? The rebel in me just decided to keep him waiting! Yay!

"MA-AX! PUH-LEASE?" Nudge had gone 100 whine mode now and she knew perfectly well that I could not stand a second of it. I threw Fang a glance for help but he looked away.

Big surprise.

Fang has been acting way weird these days. Oh wait… that could be because HE FRIGGIN KISSED ME?!

But he has acting even weirder nowadays. I am worried. What problem had the almighty Fang encountered now?

_Maybe he has a secret? _

_Maybe you should shut up._

I sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright. 20 minutes. That's all." I clenched my jaw as whoops of joy filled the air around me and closed my wings for the dive.

"Aww… Little Maxy misses her dad too much to wait?" Iggy mocked, his sightless blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

I shot Iggy a death glare. "Right now, I am shooting daggers at you with my eyes."

"A real pity I can't see it" Iggy said dryly.

"What's that sound?" Angel's – well, angelic– voice suddenly sounded scared.

Fang did a 360 check and voila, Flyboys.

Just _perfect_!

I pulled back my arm and launched a bone-cracking punch into the face of one Flyboy and kicked backwards – right into the middle of the Flyboy's abdomen. They dropped but more and more flyboys were coming. Nudge and Iggy were back to back, fighting off 20 flyboys together. Gazzy was taking on 5 flyboys by himself and Angel was trying to talk one into dropping but in the end decided to just kick him.

This is not gonna last much longer. I gotta–

Crap!

I took a deep dive to catch a flailing Total who had apparently dropped from Fang's backpack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" he continued to howl in my arms as I kick another flyboy away.

"Shut UP Total or I will drop you!"

_Fang! _

I turned around just in time to watch in horror and 10 or so flyboys punched and kicked him. One of them even bent his wing in a way no wing should be bent. As I watched horrorstruck, he fell like a stone – all the way into the forest of Forks…

"FAAANG!!"

* * *

**FANG! NO!**

**haha...**

**ok so... my first chapter...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**goes down on knees to beg**

**pretty pretty please with a little cherry one top?**

**puppy dog eyes**


	2. The Boy

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**I really appreciate it!**

**Ok enough chitty-chatty**

**BRING ON THE CHAPTER!**

**-People stare at me like I'm nuts-**

**-Shrugs- Well I **_**am**_** nuts…**

* * *

Edward POV

I breathed deeply and smelled the fragrance of her skin, her hair, her body and her _blood_.

"This would be my idea of heaven…" I murmured softly into her ear.

She blushed, and I watched her beautiful face grow red in delight.

"Shush, Edward. I am trying to sulk about my wedding here," Bella put a finger on my lips and pouted playfully.

I groaned.

"I knew I should never have allowed Alice to do this. What was I thinki-"

"Edward, don't. It's alright. I don't _really_ mind. It's only fair to Charlie and Renée that they see me marry off. I was too selfish to think of tying the knot in Vegas all alone. But I think it was unnecessary to invite the whole village, do you think?"

I laughed. What can I say? Bella and Alice were as different as fire and ice when it comes to their idea of a celebration.

I lay back on the soft grass and felt Bella's head lean on my cold chest. I stroked her soft, silky hair as we enjoyed each other's presence, in this place that held such deep meaning to us.

_The meadow._

Suddenly, Bella frowned.

"What? What is the problem?" I asked, worried.

She hesitated but I tipped her face up gently with my fingers.

"Tell. Me."

She sighed.

"Well, it's nothing... I was just thinking... No, it would make you angry…" she trailed off.

"It's okay. I still want to know." I whispered, my fingers tracing all the crooks and edges of her perfect face.

It was really at times like this, that my inability to read her mind was _so_ frustrating.

"It's just… well, you didn't tell me why the new-born vampires decreased in numbers before, you know, the fight…" Her last few words were almost a whisper and she look away awkwardly.

The fight.

The thought of that still struck me cold at the memories.

Bella. The reason of my existence. She could have been...

" I don- "

_Flyboys!_

_There's too many of them!_

_I have to…_

_NOOO!_

_FAAANG!!_

An unfamiliar female voice flitted through my mind. Where did it come from?

With a shocking jolt, I realized that the 'voice' was from above me!

I looked up and my eyes widened involuntarily.

In that split second, sense rushed back at me and I realised the danger.

I grabbed Bella and raced to the other side of the clearing, a split second before something crashed onto the same spot we were lying on a moment ago.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I realized it was I. Bella grabbed onto the sleeve of my shirt and held on as if for dear life itself.

It was a boy. An olive-skinned boy with black hair.

He seemed unconcious and blood stained his dark clothings. Immediately, I stopped breathing.

I turned back towards the mysterious boy, blazing with curiosity. That was when I noticed something that made me stumble back in shock.

Apparently, Bella noticed it too.

"Oh my god! He... he has wings?!"

* * *

**Oooo… Edward finds out something… How would he react?**

**Pls review! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Darkness

**

* * *

**

Heyall!

**Thanks for all your reviews and support!**

**Love it so much! :3**

**Really sorry that this is such a short chapter! I have to rush for my project for school and this is the best I can do!**

**-Stressed out- S:**

**I will try my best to type and upload the next chapters as fast as I can!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fang POV

The pain engulfed me.

I opened my mouth to scream but no sound comes out.

I was falling fast and I knew it. I tried to open my wings and fly from the pain but the slightest twitch of my wings sent shivers of agony down my spine.

"FAAANG!!"

An angel's voice cried out to me.

_Max_

I wanted to answer, to relieve this angel of the pain I caused her but again, my voice failed me.

The forest below me seems to magnify bigger and faster before I was plunged into the great masses of green. As I hit the ground, my body screamed in agony.

My vision grew hazy and the world seemed to be swirling. My eyes could be playing tricks on me but I could have sworn I saw two figures standing near me.

Then, the impending darkness took over me and I was more than willing for it to wash me away…

* * *

**Replys to reviews**

_**-Maximum-Twilight-Ride-  
**_**Yeah! I'll try and update as quick as I can, provided my homework allows me to! And yeah, I know, thanks! I will try to add more details to make it longer but right now I am rushing a project at school so don't really have time to type much tho….**

_**MoonStarWithWings  
**_**Now that I think of it, yeah! Ur rite! I should remember this… **

_**Give up your Prejudices  
**_**Great questions! Well you gotta read on to find out!**

* * *

**Pls review! I really appreciate it! Love you guys so much!**


	4. That Voice

**Yoz! ;D**

**I am really appreciative of the fact that you guys just kept reviewing me!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!!**

**I have tried to write a longer chapter for you guys since I did not upload a chapter yesterday.**

**However, that does not mean that I will upload everyday! But I can try! :D**

**Aniwaes, here is your pressie for being so cute and patient!! **

* * *

Edward POV

_There's too many of them! What happened to Fang? Is he alright?_

_Oh man! I seriously need some wings!_

_I gotta keep fighting! I gotta stay strong and fight!_

…_no choice, I got to use the _big_ one soon…_

Unfamiliar voices were ringing in my head but I could not locate the female voice from before. I was still staring at whom I assumed to be 'Fang' when a strange howl erupted above the treetops.

My head snapped up and I felt Bella grip on my sleeve tightened as she tried to look past the overhead leaves.

Four figures –no, children! - who looked so _so _young, one even looked five or six! And they were _flying_!

Wings almost as large as their backs worked furiously, up and down, up and down. I was captivated.

Their grace was so breathtaking that I took me a moment to realize they were fighting.

Flyboys… that was what the female voice called these creatures that were fighting the 'angels'.

I concentrated at some of these flyboys.

_Fang, Fang, Fang…where are you?!_

The female voice was back but it could not be! No, the voice was not coming from those…_things _that the 'angels' were fighting!

I concentrated again but I knew it was useless. I not get anything from them, nothing at all! It was startling news and a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me.

_Bella_…

I looked at her frightened face and I felt angry, simply furious that I have yet again failed to keep her safe. Safe, be it physically or emotionally.

I wanted to reassure her, to tell her that I was here and that I would not allow harm to befall on her but I couldn't. Not when I already failed…

Hiding an inward grimace, I averted my attention back to Fang.

I could not hear anything from him. Unconscious? Dead?

No. My superior sense of hearing told me that his heart was still beating.

Too fast. His heartbeat was too fast! This was like five times the average speed of humans' heart rate…but then again, he wasn't exactly an _average_ human…

I walked towards him, breath still held.

_His wings._

I could spy the dark-colored shape crushed under him, some feathers rustled.

I bent down, trying to help stop the bleeding. He had lost a lot of blood and would not survive if this continues, wings or no wings.

I was about to take off my sweater so stem the bleeding when I had accidentally stepped onto his pool of blood…_red crimson blood…_

Stop! I cannot afford to lose my control in front of Bella…never…not her…

I took a moment to steady myself. Finally, I bent down to apply pressure to sto-

_NO!!_

I twisted out of the way, only a nanosecond after I felt the resolve of that 'voice', that female voice…

My arm! It was sticking out and she _flew_ at it faster than I ever imagined. _Almost as fast as me, maybe…FASTER…_

I turned but it was too late.

She snagged my elbow and rammed me into a tree.

I could feel my shape in the tree and…

"EDWARD!"

"NO! Stay back, Bella! I'm fine…"

"You won't be for long!" The voice!

I looked back at this girl. Blonde strands of hair plastered to her hard, furious face. Her brown eyes, so alike with Bella's, was blazing angrily.

The voice belonged to this girl, who could not have been older than fifteen…

"What did you do to _him_?!" she snarled in my face.

I could feel the within her such great rage, such desperation… and, I don't think she realized this, but I could also understand that… _that love _that she was feeling…

* * *

**EVIL-max  
****Haha!!  
****Exclamation points!!**

**PoLkAdOtFeAtHeRs  
****Yeah… sorry max! To cause you so much pain!  
****Max: You should be!  
****Me: Aww… don't be angry… -writes something-  
****Max: Hey, suddenly, I'm not angry! …Wait! You're doing this aren't you?  
****Me: What? -shifty eyes- me? Do anything? Naw! Heh heh…**

**pepper66  
****Sorry, but I have to continue writing in different POVs… its easier for me but pls tell me if it's too hard to understand. SO SORRY!**

**Nova Ride  
****I know! The chapters are really short but is this length enough? I really tried to lengthened this already...**

* * *

**Oooh… Edward can feel L-O-V-E in Max… **

**Fang and Max, sitting in a tree **

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **


	5. Bombs Away!

**Hiya!**

**I have added whose POV for the chapters cos some people commented that I should… hope its better! But if you dun like it please tell me so I can change back…**

**Yaya… I know I said I will try to update daily but my weekends are seriously packed to the brim with training and such so I will only upload on weekdays… k?**

**Aniwaes, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a weensy writer's block on this one…**

* * *

Max POV

"What did you do _him_?" I practically snarled in his pale and otherworldly beautiful face.

I remembered the panic I felt when my brain registered what happened.

_No! Not Fang!_

Immediately, I acted on instinct.

"Gazzy, catch!"

Total opened his mouth to protest, I was already throwing him towards Gazzy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Total howled but Gazzy caught him deftly before taking out a Flyboy with a kick to the head.

I closed my wings and sped towards the forest with my new power, begging over and over again for Fang to be alright.

I searched the woods, frantically shouting for Fang in my head. However, when I saw him, instead of relief, my blood ran cold.

_This guy_ was bending over him, as if to finish the job the flyboys have not completed.

And I snapped.

I poured on the speed and flew at that bastard but he somehow twisted away.

But I saw it. His arm.

_Big mistake._

I got hold of it and rammed him hard into a tree.

The tree had an imprint of him in its trunk but he looked unhurt, unscathed even.

If I hadn't been so raged, I would have laughed.

Great! Itex has made an indestructible guy?

"Hmm… this is an interesting situation…" The guy had a very amused expression, his tone light, as if we were discussing the weather. His voice was like bells tinkling in the wind, musical somehow. His slightly wary and narrowed topaz eyes glinted.

On mad surge of fury, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him bodily off the ground.

To think that this…_thing _had the nerve to act all nonchalant when Fang is…

_No, Fang is fine! He is _not_ dying!_

"Edward!"

My head spun around.

I noticed for the first time a girl in her late teens looking worriedly at this bastard "Edward". She had a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair. Her large, deep chocolate brown eyes burned with worry.

She took a hesitant step forward, her eyes on me.

"Bella, no!"

I turned back to Edward but he looked back to me and opened his mouth.

"He's not dying but he will soon if he continues to bleed. My father is a doctor at a local hospital. We can take him there and…" He started to say gravely.

"Oh and what are we going to expect there? A fake FBI agent, mummy wannabe who also happens to want to lock me up at the School?" I retorted sarcastically.

My mind flickered to Anne Walker, memories of her deceptively kind face.

How she had tried so many times to cook a decent meal unsuccessfully…

How her face fell in a disappointed grimace whenever we got into trouble…

How the flock looked so happy there…

How she looked when she betrayed us like Jeb…

How the flock had been so crushed…

I only just realized that I was engulfed by the blinding rage again and I was _shaking with anger._

And I could have sworn, for a moment, Edward's face was plastered with sympathy but that moment passed.

Suddenly, I felt his body stiffen.

The next second, he disappeared.

He friggin _disappeared_!

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of him by that girl "Bella".

_What the heck?_

Before I could figure out what the heck just happened, I heard Iggy above me holler.

_Oh damn…_

I tucked my head safely in my arms as I braced for the impact…

KA-BOOM!!

The shock made me stagger back a few feet. The bits and pieces of the flyboys came splattering down in a weird imitation of rain.

I looked up and was very surprised to see that almost all of the flyboys actually exploded.

That must have one of the biggest bombs that Iggy have actually set off!

_The flock!_

Oh great! The Voice was back…

_The flock!_

I turned and when I saw them descending from the sky like angels and landing 20 feet from me, I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted of my shoulders… yeah, that relieved considering the size of that BOMB!!

"Fang!!"

Angel ran forward to Fang's side, the rest following suit.

I knelt beside him, all thoughts of that strange, pale boy forgotten. The only in my mind right now was… Fang…

"Iggy, how bad?" I asked tersely.

Iggy's hands quickly scanned Fang's limp, unconscious heap of a body.

"Not good…broken ribs, wing bone bent, probably broken too. His leg is fractured and there's some internal bleeding. This is not good…" Iggy said in such I low voice, my ears strained to hear what he said.

_Stop the bleeding!_ The Voice…aka Jeb.

"Nudge, Gazzy. Go rip up an old shirt." I instructed, a morbid sense of familiarity washing over me.

Angel was suddenly at my side, tugging on my sleeve.

"Max…" She started, her voice quivering.

"Not now, Angel…" I waved her away, watching Fang with anxiety.

"Max…" Angel said again, this time more urgently, "There's something very important you need to know…_now_…"

Nudge came back with the ripped up shirt just then and handed it to me. I pressed it down on a portion of Fang's wing, applying pressure but not too much.

"Yeah, what is it, baby?" I tried to focus on what I was saying to Angel, but my attention was diverted.

"You should really listen to her, you know. It's rude to ignore your family. And my offer for my father to treat this boy here remains and you should really accept it, you know." A familiar musical voice trailed from behind me.

Angel let out a scared whimper and suddenly my attention was grabbed.

What could Angel be frightened of this guy?

Angel hid behind me and whispered in my ear.

"_He read minds too…"_

* * *

**Uh oh… Angel finds out something about Edward already! What else does she know?**

**Please review!!**


	6. Decisions

**Hiya!**

**I have edited chapter 5 because I realized that I forgot to explain the strange howl that Edward and Bella heard… hehe…**

**Also, I think I can only update once a week because of dreaded homework, projects and other commitments.**

**So anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter cos I had a hard time with this!**

**Sayonara!**

* * *

Edward POV

My enhanced hearing allowed me to hear her whisper.

"_He read minds too…"_

My neck twisted towards her so fast, that it almost hurt. _Almost._

"Wha…?" I heard Bella gasp behind me.

My grip on her tightened as I tensed.

_How could she know? This young girl, she looks so young… how could she _know_?!_

Another, different dread washed over me as a new realization hit me.

I looked at that young, small girl with curly blonde hair and cute baby-blue eyes, looking frightened.

_Nothing… how can it be?_

_Is my power failing me?_

No, I could still hear the others' thoughts as clearly.

"_He reads minds too…"_

Her words replayed in my mind a thousand times before I knew.

"_He reads minds too… too…"_

This girl can read minds...too...?

"Is she correct?"

The older girl who had rammed into me just now growled, snapping me out of my shellshocked reverie.

"I…"

For once in a long time, I was at a lost of words.

It seems this young girl has the same – er- ability as me but does she know? Does she know about my other, darker secret?

Could I expose my family?

Would I?

The thought chilled me to the bone.

The older girl opened her mouth again, a furious expression on her face.

"You-"

"Max." The tall boy with strawberry blonde hair interrupted her urgently. He was still knelt beside the unconscious boy, but his face was a mask of terror and worry.

"Max, he's not doing well. His heartbeat's getting slower and more irregular. He needs medical attention- fast!" His voice was low and tense.

I came to a quick decision.

"Look, that boy's life is the most important factor here. If you don't want to go to the hospital, fine! I'll bring you to my house where my father will be. And I can assure you that there will be no FBI agents there, fake or not."

In the older girl's mind, I saw a picture of a woman whose name must be that Anne Walker.

"Also, I believe both parties have some questions to answer. My house would be a more comfortable place to this meadow. So what do you say?"

I was taking a big risk by inviting the 'flock' to the house but there did not seem to be any other choice. That boy's life is dangling from a thread and I knew that I couldn't say anything about my ability without Carlisle's advice.

* * *

Max POV

I felt torn between the flock's safety and Fang's. _Again_...

_This could all be a trap… That guy might as well hang a banner above him that says "Itex experiment" with flashing neon lights._

_But Fang… __damnit!_

"Max, I think it's all right. That guy and girl there are not from Itex."

I slowly turned to face Angel, waiting for her confirmation.

She gave a small nod.

"All right," I finally agreed with a sigh, turning back to face that guy. "But if you just give me one reason, I will kick your butt to Australia!" I threatened that guy and gave him a dirty look to show that I didn't trust him. He was hiding something and I know it from experience. Just how many times had people lied to me?

I turned back around to face the others.

"Guys, U & A and follow that guy's instructions to his house." I hollered as I lifted Fang up, with one of his arms around my shoulders, the other on Iggy's.

"Max, is Fang gonna be alright? Who is that guy? Why are we going to his house? What's happening?" Nudge's endless flow of questions escaped from her mouth.

I gritted my teeth and answered as patiently as I could.

"I don't know, Nudge. Now how about some flying into the sky like the freaks that we are?"

That guy gave us some directions as to how to arrive at his house.

"…and then you'll see a big white house."

"Gotcha, wise guy."

"I am not 'wise guy'. Call me Edward and this is my fiancee, Bella." He introduced himself and the girl beside him.

"Whatever. If you can read minds, then you should know my name."

And I just snapped my wings open and did a flying take off with my best friend's life hanging on between Iggy and yours truly.

Life just sucks sometimes.

* * *

**The flock is gonna meet the rest of the Cullens!! YAY!!**

**-dance around like a crazy idiot-**

**Oh and dun forget to review!!**


	7. Unrequited Love

**Hiya!**

**I know, I know. 'Why is this not a Max & Flock meeting Cullen family' chapter?! But before you kill me, just let me explain…**

…

…**Ok, I dun feel like explaining so just read before you kill me k??**

* * *

Jacob POV

"NO!" I growled.

"No! Never! Over my dead body!" I practically spat the words out.

"There's no other choice!" Sam yelled at me, losing his cool for once.

"Look, I don't want to do this either but she said so herself! She's gonna be one of _THEM_."

Sam and the whole world seemed to be vibrating and I realized as I looked down at my palms that I was shaking uncontrollably.

_No. Not Sam. It's all my fault! I shouldn't have got so close to her…_

_No. It's not my fault. It's _his_ fault. His and his family of blood suckers' fault!_

Anger overwhelmed me as my thoughts flashed to that leech. That bloodsucker that stole her from me. She who had loved me but could not because of _him_.

Without realizing it, I had already changed into a wolf.

Pulling my head back, I let an ear-splitting howl rip.

"Jake…"

Sam's voice was a million miles away as my fury built in leaps and bounds.

_She was mine! She _is _mine!_

"Jake, control…"

Sam tried consoling me. He took one look at my face, even as a wolf, was contorted with anger, fury and… _pain_….

He sighed.

He threw off his shirt as he changed too.

_Get over it, pal. She's not going to come back. You know that too. When are you going to accept it?_

I couldn't answer that truthfully.

Because I didn't know myself.

Or I just didn't want to admit it, even to myself.

Unfortunately, being a werewolf meant no privacy.

Even in your own head.

_Forever? Is that how long you're going to wait for her? You can't even live as long as her after she's changed!_

_I know you love her. But you have to see sense! Would you rather she become a bloodsucker? Be become as much as a monster as them? As us?_

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I bounded from the beach, heading deeper into the woods of Forks.

_No, _I thought, knowing that Sam can hear me.

But I didn't care.

_No, I can't kill Bella…_

* * *

Alice's POV

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper looked at me sideways as I frowned.

I could not understand it. My vision did not make any sense at all.

I voiced out my vision and even Emmett and Rosalie, who were at the other side of the room, came over, looking curious and interested.

"What were they doing before?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. They were just lying down and talking." I was puzzled.

"Wait," I cried as I saw something else.

"They're coming."

"Alone?"

"I'm not sure."

I did not like this.

It wasn't my ability that told me something bad was about to happen.

It was gut instinct.

_I saw Edward and Bella lying on the ground, surrounded by trees of perfect symmetry. Bella's head rested on Edward's rock hard chest as she sighed in pleasure. They were chatting, just talking._

_Then, suddenly, Edward stiffened. He grabbed Bella and brought her aside with astounding speed._

_Something must have happened. _

_Except I couldn't see it._

_It wasn't like when the dogs interfered. I could not even see Bella's future when she went to the La Push reservation._

_This was… different._

_Edward looked shocked and Bella held onto his sleeve, her face pale as ever._

_They stepped forward in hesitation, but for what?_

_There was nothing there…_

_Edward bent down, apparently looking at this invisible 'thing' when he suddenly twisted away. Still, as if by an unknown source, he flew back and rammed into a tree, back first._

_He appeared shocked, again, then he composed his features into a calm mask. He opened his mouth and started to speak._

_Into thin air._

_Suddenly, both Edward and Bella, who was a couple of feet away from him, looked towards another 'thing' ._

_Edward's face kept changing. First was shock, then puzzlement, then realization, then indecision, finally, determination. He spoke some more before taking Bella in his arms and ran (in human speed) to his Volvo. _

_For some reason, he and Bella kept looking up._

_And was that awe on Bella's face?_

"They'll be here in 2 minutes," I informed my family. Carlisle was in his office and Esme in the garden but I ordered Jasper to fetch them.

Meanwhile, Emmett, Rosalie and I were camped at the front door, waiting for our brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

We were also waiting for answers.

* * *

**-Maximum-Twilight-Ride-  
****Don't worry! His fate will be revealed in the next chapter (I think)!**

**Avian.American  
****I'm not really sure about flock changing to vampires. But thanks for the idea! I might use it… Hmmm…**

**Captain Boe – at your service  
****I got the theory for this phenomenon all planned out so don't worry. I might reveal in a chapter or two. So sit tight!**

**Krazykiwigirl27  
****Haha! I totally agree with you! And Angel and Edward are my favourite mind readers!**

* * *

**Do you still want to kill me? Can you at least review before you do?**

**So what are you waiting for?! **

**Click dat little go button there to submit a review!! **

**It's practically screaming your name! **

**Can't hear it? **

**Listen!**

"**(insert-name-here)!! Click Me! Please!!"**

**Awww, don't hurt Ms. Button's feelings then!**

**Review!!**


	8. Understatements

**Hiya!**

**YAY!!**

**The flock and the Cullens finally MEET!!**

**Anyway, here is a stupid riddle for you:**

**What's the difference between Fang and Edward?**

**The answer is at the bottom of the page but I must warn you first: it's really really stupid! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice POV

We heard Edward's Volvo before we saw it.

As it screeched around the corner, I wondered what could have got Edward to drive so fast, faster than usual I mean. My lips quirked up as I imagined Bella reaction to his driving. I am thinking along the lines of pale face, hands gripping the seat so tightly that her knuckles turn white.

The Volvo skidded to a halt with utmost precision and the door flew open as Edward ste- no, _flew_ out.

"Are they here yet?"

"Who? What happened?"

I was confused. They? Someone was coming? Why?

"Call Carlisle out and get his operating equipment ready."

Edward briskly ordered Jasper as he helped Bella out of the car.

Suddenly, he turned to me, a curious expression on his face.

"Wait… you can't see them?"

He must have read my mind and saw my vision because he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"No…" I said quietly.

"But they were there! And this girl, she could read Edward's mind!" Bella suddenly cried out hysterically, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, hey… it's alright…" Edward held her face in his hands as he soothed her. He hummed a beautiful melody and I could visibly see Bella relax in his arms.

"Hey! What in the world is that?!" Rosalie's eyes widened as she pointed towards the sky. Emmett followed her gaze and had a similar reaction.

In the sky, we could barely make out six figures flitting in and out of the clouds, giant wings moving up and down gracefully.

"Here they come…" I heard Edward whisper.

* * *

Max POV

That guy must be RICH!

As the white house loomed into view, I saw Edward helping Bella out of the shining silver car. A Volvo, I think.

"Guys, going down!"

I shouted and started to descend with Iggy and Fang.

"That is huge!" Total's head peeked out from Angel's jacket.

Understatement of the year.

The flock skidded to a not-so-graceful stop, not far from the group of people standing at the door.

Their eyes bulged from their sockets, almost as if it would drop and roll on the floor.

"Hey, life at stake here!" I called.

All of them, except Edward and Bella looked at Fang. Their eyes filled with horror as they stepped back and ran back into the house.

Huh, I guess some people can't take blood and gore.

"Bring him in." Edward instructed as both he and Bella walked through the doors.

"Ok look here guys. Although we're entering their house and all, just remember to stay on guard. We still can't trust them." I muttered to everyone as Iggy and I barely managed to heave Fang towards the mansion. No more fattening rabbit for _him_ now!

As we walked into the doorway, my eyes automatically scanned the surroundings, memorising escape routes and potential hiding places.

_Max, what are you doing? Get out of here! You have absolutely no idea who or what they are! _

The Voice cried angrily in my head, causing me to have a headache. Not those brain-splattering-I-am-going-to-go-mad-kind but the normal ones, though it's just as unwelcome. And was that a touch of…_fear_ in the tone of the Voice?

_Max, it's all right…_ Angel reassured me. Don't you find my life weird, being reassured by a six-year-old? I mean weirder than it already is, of course.

…_they just want to help._

I sighed.

_Yeah, thanks baby _I thought to Angel.

_Oh and Angel?_

_Yeah?_

_Get out of my head._

_Okay_ she answered innocently.

Then, I turned my thoughts to my Voice.

_Just shut up all right? I don't really have a choice here! _I snapped.

"Max, I hear footsteps. Someone's coming." Iggy whispered fearfully.

Sure enough, a tall man with blonde hair walked in so gracefully, he might have been floating. He looked as stunning and gorgeous as Edward. What is it with these people and looks?

"Good afternoon, I see you're in a slight dilemma here…"

I stand corrected. _That _was the understatement of the year. His house being huge is second in running.

"But I am here to help your friend." He took a look at Fang and frowned, evidently not happy with his current state.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you save him?" Hey! Whoever said that I had manners is one big liar.

"Yes, I believe so. By the way, please call me Carlisle."

* * *

**YAY! THE FLOCK FINALLY MEETS THE CULLENS!!**

**And here is your answer: **

**I know its stupid and I warned you so you can't blame me! Besides, I was just bored :(**

**1. Edward is a vampire, Fang isn't**

**2. Fang can fly, too bad Edward can't**

**(accepts any other possible answers)**

**See? I told you it was stupid! What were you expecting? A smart answer from a dumb person like me? Dream on…**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. The Awakening

**Hiya!**

**So what have you guys been up to??**

**I have been getting ready for this new chappie!! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella POV

Carlisle was meeting _them _downstairs. Edward had guided me to his room.

As I walked into the room, I took a deep breathe to calm myself but I was still shaking. Automatically, a pair of cold arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright…" he soothed. He was being so… _Edward. _

"Edward."

Alice voice floated into the room. I turned and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie glide into the room gracefully.

They were looking at us expectantly.

Edward knew immediately and explained the situation in a low voice.

"They…_fly_…?"

Alice's musical voice tinkered, her brilliant golden eyes filled with wonder and a hint of disbelief although she had seen them herself. She shook her head, as if the clear the air, murmuring to herself.

"The wings are so cool! I wonder if they're up for a wrestle match?" Emmett wondered aloud. A smiling Rosalie whacked him playfully on his arm and Emmett pouted, rubbing his arm.

"That hurt, Rose."

This brought about a round of laughter, despite the tense situation.

"Don't underestimate them. They can fight alright, especially that girl called Max." Edward replied darkly. I shuddered as I remembered the flying werewolves the children were fighting.

Were those wolves a new evolution? Would Jake and the pack grow wings like Max and the rest? I seriously doubted it. Talk about weird.

"But why did you bring them back, Edward?" Rosalie hissed, her eyes slits. "He was soaked in _blood_ for heaven's sake! What if we lost control?"

"Because," Edward snapped, irritated.

"The small girl, she can read minds and I can't read hers!"

* * *

Max POV

"…please call me Carlisle." He smiled gently as he stuck out his hand.

I stared at him stupidly.

I was eyeing his hand warily and trying to convey that I don't shake hands. Unless it's like…the president of America, maybe not even but that's besides the point.

Carlisle seemed to get the point and withdrew it, still smiling pleasantly.

"Uh yeah, I'm Max and that's Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Oh and the unconscious one is Fang." I reluctantly introduce myself.

"Now, it seems someone is in need of some medical attention here." He turned to frown at Fang.

However, at that moment, it seemed time stopped.

"Ma…Max?"

Fang's hands curled in a fist and his deep black eyes fluttered open.

My voice seemed stuck in my throat as I tried to respond. Salty tears started to prick at my eyes.

_No! I can't cry!_

_Nobody's perfect, Max…_

I chose to ignore the Voice.

"Fang!"

Angel broke from the flock and ran forward to hug Fang.

"Hey Angel… Ow… don't hug too hard…" Fang muttered as he winced trying to sit up.

"I was so scared… that you wouldn't wake up…" Tears started to streak down Angel's face.

Nudge and Gazzy were immediately all over him.

"Fang! You're alright!"

" Man, that was scary Fang!"

Total was licking Fang wherever possible. Note to self: remember to crack up later at Fang's face.

Iggy was standing beside Fang, trying and failing to look as if Fang waking up was no big matter.

"Dude, just…uh… glad you're okay."

Fang smirked and immediately flinched as he tried to pat Iggy on the back.

And the great Maximum Ride? Well, I have no idea how I looked right now, but you know what? I really don't give a damn.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, you understand me?"

"I didn't really get a choice as to whether or not to black out, Max."

"_Do you understand me?" _

I was using the Tone now and the younger kids laughed at Fang's face.

"Yes ma'am!" Fang tried to salute me but grimaced as he raised his arm.

"Don't move too much. You are still very weak, you shouldn't be awake now." Carlisle was standing aside, watching our little "Hallmark" moment. Now, he was looking disapprovingly at Fang.

"Who are you?" Fang cocked one eyebrow at Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you, Fang. I am a doctor, but call me Carlisle." This time, Carlisle didn't make the mistake of wanting to shake hands with Fang. If thought I was bad, wait till he takes a look at Fang!

Fang's eyes widened at the word 'doctor' and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Well, you were injured and all…" I tried to explain, shrugging again.

Fang gave me a look that said _I'm gonna talk to you about this later._ I sent a look back that said _Whatever…_

"Yes, and you seem to have been injured badly. I suggest you let me treat your injuries or you could have some serious problems." Carlisle said gently.

Fang looked at him dubiously and tried to stand, as if to show _Hey, I'm alright. I don't need any help _but collapsed almost immediately.

"Fang, don't be stubborn. Let the man help you."

I went forward to help him up and whispered so only he could hear.

"Don't worry. I'll be there…"

So he agreed and I told the flock to just play quietly in the room and warned the innocently looking Gazzy and Iggy to not set off anything or else…

Basically, Carlisle braced up Fang's arm and ankle, wrapped a bandage around his torso and made him drink some weird medicine as I explained why our heartbeat was so fast and why we so light. He nearly stumbled when he checked Fang's heartbeat and thought he was hyperventilating.

Also, he also caught on that we aren't exactly friends with needles when Fang totally _freaked out _at the sight of one.

"…so if you rest well, you will be all fine about a month or so." Carlisle said as he finished bandaging Fang. He was looking at the Fang's now ripped-up, bloody shirt in curiosity the whole time. What a weird doctor…

"So that would be like, a week?" Fang asked me quietly and I nodded apprehensively. It was gonna be a long week.

Just then, the group of insanely gorgeous teenagers about 17-19 entered the room. I recognized Bella and Edward and turned on him angrily. I still can't trust him.

However, he was looking at something else. Someone else, to be precise.

_Fang._

Then, I realized that everyone was staring at him too…

* * *

**Oh no! Why is everyone staring at Fang? Will they lose control?**

**Continue with the story and you'll find out!**

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Bloody

**Hey my great readers!**

**I want to thank you all for your FANTASTIC, FABULOUS, MARVELOUS, MAGNIFICENT, TERRIFIC, AMAZING, SUPERB, GREAT reviews!! They really brighten up my day! :D**

**So... How is it in reading land?**

**Here's the new chapter guys!**

**Give a round of applause! xD**

* * *

Edward's POV

"But why did you bring them back, Edward?" Rosalie hissed, her eyes slits. "He was soaked in _blood_ for heaven's sake! What if we lost control?"

"Because," I snapped, irritated.

"The small girl, she can read minds and I can't read hers!"

The room became deathly quiet, that everyone's soft breathing could be heard.

"Wh…what do you mean you can't read her mind?" Rosalie stammered, her eyes wide in shock. "I thought Bella was the only exception!"

I smirked.

"Apparently not. And I mean I can't get anything from her, like Bella here." I said calmly as I pulled a dazed Bella into my arms and kissed her head.

_Oh my god! Is he?_

_Fang!_

_Oh gods, he's awake!_

I frowned. Could it be? But how? He should not be waking up now. It's impossible after his injuries!

I immediately stood up. The rest was looking at me in surprise and stood up as well.

"What is it, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Fang. He's awake." I said simply as I ran downstairs with Bella in tow and everyone behind me.

I stopped short as I saw him sitting on a chair with a bandaged chest and a braced hand and leg.

But most importantly, I noticed him bloody shirt.

The others must have noticed too as they all gasped and help their breathes. I steadied Bella as she started to look woozy at the sight of blood.

I smirked inwardly. A human who is afraid of blood is a vampire's girlfriend. Oh the irony.

Carlisle, whose blood-resisting skills were far more superior than us, was looking at the shirt in the most curious way.

"It's all right guys. You can release your breaths but Edward, I think you might need to remove Bella as she seems affected." Carlisle looked at me, amazement emblazed in his topaz eyes.

I was curious as I released my breath. Why did he tell us to? Maybe I could control it, but Jasper, surely, couldn't yet.

Bella started to groan as she held her head in her hands. Immediately, my attention was all on her as I supported her.

"Bella, are you alright?" I whispered in her ears and I lifted her off her feet and carried her out into the piano room. However, not before shooting a glance at Carlisle, the rest and Fang.

"Edward, are you alright?" My angel lifted her head off her hands weakly, her eyes eying me with concern.

I chuckled.

"Silly Bella. Just rest." I shushed her as I hummed my favourite lullaby in her ears and cradling her in my arms.

_Edward._

_Yes, Alice?_

_You know, the bloody shirt with Fang's blood all over it?_

_Yeah? What about it?_

_Our thirst isn't affected by it…_

* * *

Max POV

My instinct to kick everyone's butts, grab Fang and get the hell out of here was really getting harder to suppress. I was so tensed but suddenly, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I felt so peaceful then, as if the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. I wanted to hold on to that feeling but one look at Fang and his still bleeding body, reality struck me again. Hard.

"It's all right guys. You can release your breaths but Edward, I think you might need to remove Bella as she seems affected." Carlisle said as he looked at Edward.

Release your breath? Gee, if you're so afraid of blood, why come and visit lil' ole Fang and his nasty blood?

A tall, blonde guy who was standing next to a short, pixie-like girl with short black hair was looking at me weirdly.

"Carlisle, what happened? Why is this…?" A big, burly man with big, BIG muscles was staring at Fang's bloody shirt like it would bite him.

"I don't know, Emmett. But right now, this young man needs rest. Jasper, can you bring him to your room?" Carlisle had a look that said quite clearly _We're not discussing this now in front of them._

"No."

Fang was looking at Carlisle was a passive face that I knew all too well.

"I agree. Playtime's over. We really need to get going now. You see, we have some – er- errands to run."

I was taking control again. I walked up to Fang and motioned him to follow me. I whistled shrilly and immediately, the flock was in the room, ready to leave.

"Not so fast, Max."

Edward was back. He stood at the door, as if blocking the way was going to help. His stance was rigid and looked ready to fight me, if necessary.

"It seems both parties still have some questions left unanswered. Like for instance, how that little girl, Angel, could read minds?" He raised a perfectly curved eyebrow.

Now, I was fuming. Worse than that. I was _pissed_.

How _dare _he try to keep me here when I wanted to leave?** (A/N: I know she's acting really bitchy but she'll warm up later. You know, cos of her paranoia, so she's like that now.)**

"Move aside, wise guy, or I'll kick your butt to the middle of next year." I hissed, venom practically dripping off my sentences.

Someone behind me coughed, but it sounded like he was trying to hold in a laugh. I got a feeling it was that big guy, "Emmett".

"Wait, Edward is right. You shouldn't be going just yet, especially with Fang here still injured and weak." Carlisle stepped out from behind us.

Fine, if they want to be like that…

"Angel?"

"Yes, Max?"

"I give you full permission to use your 'gift'" I said, but even I could hear the doubt in my voice. Was it really appropriate for us to toy with the minds of someone who had actually helped us?

"No." Edward was looking at me with a determined look mixed with pure amazement and shock.

"No, it is not right to try and 'toy with our minds' after we actually helped you. That's not really grateful, Max. Also," he turned to look at Angel, his voice coated with amazement "can she actually control minds?"

"Not only that! She can also read minds, bre-mmf!" Nudge, who couldn't stand not talking for so long, was silenced by a hand to the mouth by Iggy.

"What?!" The family was staring at us, jaws dropping.

"Oops… it seems we forgot to mention that small part…" Iggy whistled.

* * *

**Haha! I just couldn't stop myself from adding that last part.**

**Anyway, please help me guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**I am getting writer's block so I need to reviews to help me!**


	11. Tales

**Loha!**

**Hey guys, I'm afraid I got some bad news. I'm going out of town for a few weeks so I won't be able to upload for a few weeks.**

**I'M SO SORRY!!**

**But, to try and make it up for my great lil' rweaders, I typed a SOOOOOPER long chapter for you!!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Edward's POV

Should I do this?

_Could_ I do this?

I was stuck in the middle. I couldn't even consult Carlisle, because that meant moving to whisper to him or to talk out loud as _he_ can't read thoughts. And moving meant that Max could escape anytime.

But even if I _did_ talk to Carlisle, was there even another choice?

I tried searching in Max's head, looking for anything, _anything_ that would help me make this decision. A weakness, anything!

But I couldn't get through.

_You know, Max would kill you if she knew you were going through her head again. She always says that to me…_

My head snapped around so fast, if I wasn't a vampire, I would have got dizzy.

"What…How?"

I was in complete shock.

Angel was giving me a innocent look, as if nothing had happened and Max was looking from my shocked face to her wide-eyed look, frowning suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

At that moment, Bella walked in and tripped on the carpet.

* * *

Bella POV

Edward was humming my- no, our- lullaby in my ear, his lips brushing my temple which brought shivers of delight down my spine. I can't get how I can never get used to the feeling, how my heart always seem to want to dance the tango whenever he touches me, kisses me, but right now, I think to distract me from my blood-induced stupor.

Well, it's working.

But suddenly, he stopped humming, his beautiful, melodious hum replaced by a gasp of shock.

Before I could ask, he kissed my head once more before disappearing.

_What…? _

I struggled to get up as I shook my head, to clear the remaining wooziness.

What happened to Edward? Why did he leave in such a hurry? Did something happened?

My throat tightened as my mind reminded me repeatedly _Edward is fine_ but I couldn't shake off a feeling that something was going to or was already happening. Something _bad_.

I stumbled through the door, towards the living room, where I heard some noise.

That was when I saw the god, himself.

In my haste to get to my Edward, my foot caught on a loose end of a carpet and I felt myself succumbing to gravity's pull.

I held my breath as I awaited my not-very-pleasant meeting with Mr. Floor.

Thankfully, it seems the meeting would have to wait for some other day as two pale, cold and rock-hard arms caught me.

"Edward!"

I cried and wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella, are you hurt?" His concerned face loomed into view.

"I'm fine," I said as I clambered to my feet. "Edward, what's going on?"

At this, he sighed as he turned away from me.

"Max," he addressed the blonde girl who attacked him just now.

"How about a deal? I tell our story first, then you tell yours?"

There was an instant reaction.

Rosalie growled so loudly that Max and the flock backed away, and of course, how could I forget myself? After giving Edward a long hard look, she stomped away fuming and muttering curses under her breathe.

Emmett and Jasper was looking at Edward, who seemed to avoid everyone's gaze, like they wanted to read _his _mind. Emmett started off hesitantly after Rose, but after a nod from Edward, he sprinted (human pace) after her, probably to cool her down.

Alice, on the other hand, just grinned happily as if she knew this would happen.

Wait, she _knew_ this would happen!

Carlisle was regarding Edward calmly, as if silently approving his decision, and Esme was smiling warmly at the flock whilst unwrapping her arm around Carlisle waist to quieten Rosalie.

I took Edward's hand and squeezed it (probably bruising it at the same time), to show my support of his decision. He looked down at me and smiled his famous crooked smile as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face.

God, I love him so much.

* * *

Max POV

Well, on one hand, there was the looking-after-the-flock-and-making-sure-we-live-to-see-the-next-day part to consider.

But, somehow, I couldn't shake this feeling that I was supposed to stay here. To tell this weird family our secret. Also, I wanted to know how in the world he managed to get from one end of that round meadow to the other end _in the blink of an eye._ Literally.

_Go with the flow, Max. But do not forget, they are not what they seem to be. Be on your guard._

_Gee, thanks so being so specific, Voice, _I thought sarcastically.

_Go with the flow…_

"Alright, start talking."

I snapped at Edward as I motioned for the flock to sit. Fang gave me that _What are you thinking?!_ glare but the rest of flock obeyed, without complains. Iggy and Gazzy are probably just glad they have new people to test their bombs on.

"Just trust me." I muttered so only Fang can hear.

"This is _insane_!" Fang hissed but stood at the side anyway.

_Yeah, like our lives were ever sane…_ I thought bitterly.

Edward was waiting for us to get settled and sat down with Bella on the couch too. I noticed the rest of the family was doing the same but Model Girl kept throwing

"Well, we aren't exactly normal," Edward started hesitantly.

"Yeah, as normal as us I bet," I heard Iggy mutter and Edward smiled in that annoyingly patient way.

"Yes, probably as 'normal' as you but… _different_." Edward said.

"Get to the point already!" I half-shouted impatiently, my curiosity and frustration growing increasingly with each passing second.

"Well, in a nutshell, we're vampires."

They are… _WHAT?!_

"That is so…COOL!! Max, can I be a vampire?" Gazzy turned to me excitedly, his big blue eyes piercing.

"OMG! I totally agree with Gazzy! That is like, so cool! Do you drink blood? Do you have fangs? Can I see your fangs? Hey, Fang should be a vampire then he will get fangs! Yeah! Count Fang! Are you counts? Do you know Count Dracula? I wanna meet him! I saw him on TV once…"

I tuned the Nudge Channel out after, well, after her first sentence.

Vampires? Is it true? It couldn't…could it?

"Max, they have no heartbeat… well, except that girl there," Iggy said incredulously, as he cocked his head on one side, his brows furrowed together as he concentrated on finding the rhythmic _da-dum, da-dum_ that humans have but he pointed at Bella.

So she was human? What was she doing amongst vampires?

I could feel another headache (the normal ones) coming. I dropped my head in my arms as I massaged my temples, trying to dispel the annoying headache.

"Trust me, you don't want to be a vampire. And we drink animal blood, not human blood (Angel held Total closer to her as she heard this) thus our golden eyes. And no, we don't have fangs and nor are we counts and no, we don't know Count Dracula." Edward answered Gazzy and Nudge's questions as patiently as he could but I noticed that he was massaging the bridge of his nose and he closed his eyes.

Well, this is the first time I heard of a contagious headache.

Edward continued his story about their diet, how they had to move every few years or so, how they were immortal, how they had super senses and strength and talents (well, some) and about this group called the Voldemort or something.

_Volturi, _Angel's voice resounded in my head as she corrected me.

_Yeah, thanks baby, _I thought, thinking how embarrassing it was to be corrected by a six-year-old and how proud I was of Angel.

One word: WOW.

There really _were_ vampires. And I thought flying humans was freaky.

"Well, it seems it's your turn to keep your end of the bargain." Edward reminded grimly after Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy stopped making a fuss of the _vampire_ thing. Of course, the ever-silent Fang seemed to take this little bombshell pretty well.

I sighed.

Was there a way to avoid this?

_No._ I had agreed to the deal.

Seeing no other choice, I started my tale.

"Well, it started at this place called the School…" I shuddered involuntarily as I recalled the tests, the stark white corridors, the dog-crate, the white coats, _Jeb._

I went on, and with some help from Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy, the family stood shocked before me as I finished my biography.

"That's so evil!" Alice (I think?) exploded with anger. "They're treating you guys worse than dogs!"

"Yeah, cos' they really care about us…" Iggy said, rolling his unseeing eyes.

"And that's not all," I continued. "It appears we have some talents too. Angel has the most."

"Yeah! She can do loads of cool stuff! She can read minds, control minds, talk to fish, breathe underwater and shape-shift! I mean how cool is that? Well, I am pretty cool too, cos I can sense emotions, hack computers and am magnetic, like a magnet! I wonder if I have a north and south pole…" Nudge went on and on and on.

That was when Angel started to look at Bella all strange.

"I am not a _weird_ girl and it's rude to think that you know." Angel pouted and turned around so her back faced Bella.

And all the vampires, plus Bella, stared at Angel, their jaws dropping.

* * *

**Angel can read Bella's mind?!**

**Haha… So did you enjoy this chapter? I spent a long time on this, you know!**

**By the way, just because I'm going away means you can stop reviewing!**

**I want to come home and see my reviews box bursting kays?**

**Love you guys!! xD**

**p.s. Yay! this is the longest chappie I've ever written!! party cracker**


	12. Staying

'**Ello!**

**Yay! I am baaaaack!**

**-takes a bow-**

**yeah yeah I know! I haven't updated in forever and that you guys want to pelt me with tomatoes for leaving you with that cliffie!**

**But yay! I am updating now!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Bella's POV

_Woah _did not cover it.

I have never felt like this before… so… so _penetrated_. I guess I have always taken my immunity to Edward's talent for granted, never guessing someone or some_thing_ else could read my mind.

"You…you can read _my_ mind?" I spluttered incredulously. My eyes were popping out of its sockets and blood flooded my cheeks as I belatedly realised that I had been rude to that cute, little girl.

_I'm sorry_, I added in my mind.

"It's alright. I get that a lot." Her face was a little sad. "And yeah, I can read your mind. Why are you so surprised? Can't he read yours?" She pointed at Edward with her finger.

I could feel everyone's gaze on me but I tried to ignore them, blushing heavily. Instead, I turned to look at Edward.

Shock and astonishment flitted through his face but he quickly arranged it into a cool mask.

"Yes, but luckily for Bella, she seems immune to my- er- talent. You are one of the first people who can use their ability on her. However, if I may ask, not to pry into her mind for the sake of her privacy?" Unconsciously, he had wound his arm around my waist and squeezed me tighter to him.

Angel nodded solemnly but I could see the tall, blonde boy snickering to a younger blue-eyed, blonde boy. Apparently, Edward noticed this too and raised a perfectly curved eyebrow. They did not stop, instead continued laughing out loud now.

I was alarmed. What was going on?

The Cullens also looked surprised but a second later, they cursed silently under their breaths and screwed up their noses, waving the air in front of them like chasing away an annoying fly. **(A/N: Imagine Edward doing that! MAJOR CUTENESS!)**

Max looked confused at first, but as comprehension dawned, so did annoyance and anger. She shot a quailing look at the boys before they finally shut up. I also noticed that she had pinched her nose tightly, as did the rest of her flock.

Only then did my inferior sense of smell pick up the pungent smell of a… a stink bomb? I started gagging while I felt Edward's arm tighten around me. I could have swore I heard a low chuckle.

"Oh gross! Gazzy! Iggy! You guys are so dead!" Nudge screeched, pointing her fingers dramatically at them, who had picked up their laughter again. In fact, they were rolling on the ground, clutching the tummies as they laughed so hard, tears fell. Everyone was 'ewwing' and shouting 'you're dead birds!' at them, which only made them laugh harder.

Fang had on a very weird expression. It was something like a cross between a grimace and a smile.

Iggy and Gazzy high-fived each other but stopped playing around when Max walked up to them and smacked them on the back of their heads.

I saw my future family stop breathing when the stink bomb exploded but I noticed Emmett (who had returned with a stony-faced Rosalie) grinning, as if appreciating a good joke. Apparently, he was. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Sorry folks, but I gotta leave now to _kill two certain bomb-making bird-mutants_!" Max growled as she shot death glares at the both of them, who now looked scared out of their wits. I would have been amused at their light, teasing, just like siblings would, if I wasn't so afraid of them.

Yeah, I was afraid of them. Who knew _what _they could actually do?

"What's wrong. Love? Your heartbeat is racing as fast as Emmett when he runs away from Rosalie." Edward murmured in my ear as he hugged me from behind, his hands resting on my tummy.

I laughed shakily at his comparison.

"Oh no! You can't leave! From what I heard, you are in a dangerous situation now and we can help!" Esme cried as she heard that the flock was going to go.

"Yes, I agree that you should stay for a couple of days more at the very least. I have to make sure that Fang's injuries do not reopen." Carlisle seconded her notion with a calm and friendly.

Max was quiet was a very long time, at first I thought that she forgot that she had a question to answer. Her expression was troubled and indecisive. Fang was standing at a corner, and he kept shooting worried glances, as if fearing her answer.

* * *

Max POV

"Max, come on! I wanna stay here! They're so cool! Can't we just stay here for just a few days?" Angel was using her Bambi eyes on me again.

"No! Not the Bambi eyes!" I cried in mock horror as I shielded myself from her powerful eyes.

"Max, come on! It'll be fun!" Nudge added. Gazzy did not help by nodding enthusiastically.

I groaned. I still cannot be sure if the weird family can be trusted, I mean they are _vampires_ after all…

"Max…?" Angel called softly.

I peeked at her through my arms.

Mistake Number One.

Angel's face was crumpled, her lower lip jutted out in a pout as the full force of her little Bambi eyes hit me.

I hesitated for a moment, then threw in the towel.

"Fine fine! Whatever, stay as long as you want!" I shouted in frustration. Why am I able to kick Flyboy butt anytime but am a hopeless pushover when it comes to terrifying Angel?

The kids jumped for joy and Gazzy even tried to breakdance. Even the Cullens were laughing at that!

Fang regarded me disapprovingly. Wait, when I said disapproving, I meant _livid_!

"Max, can I speak to you a while? _In private_?" he hissed.

Without waiting for an answer, he swept out of the room, walking onto the front porch. To my surprise, it was night time already. The velvet back sky was dotted with tiny, twinkling stars. With a resigned sign, I tapped Iggy on his wrist twice before following him out, feeling everyone's stare boring a hole into my back.

Mistake Number Two.

"What the hell are you thinking?! They are _vampires_ for heaven's sake! This is like Anne all over again!" Fang started ranting the moment we were out of hearing range.

I don't what happened to me then. I was about to go into minute detail of Angel's little Bambi face but when I looked up and saw his face, the words were stuck. The way he looked at me, anger and fury dancing in the core of his eyes, it made me snap.

"Yeah and you were a _great help_ there, Mr. Talkative!" I snapped back coldly, sarcasm leaking into my voice.

"You know what Max? I don't think you know how to make decisions anymore! First you spill our _life_ secret to some strangers, and now agree to _live with them_? What happened to stay low?" He wheeled around, glaring daggers at me but I glared back with as much ferocity.

"Hmmm…I wonder who was the one who actually wanted to _publish our story on god-knows-what_ _magazine_?" I wondered to myself, scratching my chin in mock concentration. "Oh I have it! …_You_!" I finished icily.

"That's it, Max! This isn't just about the flock anymore, it's about _you_! You can't seem to make the right decisions anymore!"

Fury bubbled dangerously close to my limit.

"Are you saying that _I can't take care of my own flock_?!" Venom was dripping off my sentences but Fang didn't seem to hear.

Instead he was too busy with something else: _flying away…_

"Fine! Go away! _I don't care!_" I shouted after him childishly.

I stalked around in circles, trying to work off some steam but instead, I got madder.

With a huff, I threw myself down onto a random, fallen tree-trunk. After many (and I _mean_ many) deep breaths, I finally managed to calm down enough to think rationally. That was when the magnitude of the situation hit me so hard, I was left breathless.

Fang was gone…_again…_

_He's going to come back. He just need some time alone. He _will_ come back!_ I tried to find some way to pacify myself.

_It's never good to lie to yourself, Max…_

_It's never good to have a voice in your head either! _I shot back at the Voice.

However, deep down in my heart, I knew the Voice was right. I _was_ lying to myself. I knew, as if it was part of my conscious being, that Fang was never going to come back…

_Ever…_

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed. The sky opened and raindrops started pelting down in large, painful bullets. The wind was howling madly around, causing the trees to sway back and forth.

I thought about all my problems: the School, Itex, Jeb, Flyboys, vampires (thought I'm not sure of that) and… _Fang_…

Another clap of thunder resounded in the air around me.

I lifted my face to the sky, my tears mingling with the rain, as I opened my mouth and tried to screamed my sorrows away.

_Fang_, the single word repeated a million times in my mind.

Did I really do the right thing?

Or am I sending my family to their deaths?

Confused, hurt and sorrowful, my body sank to the ground, my shaking shoulders and choking sobs giving me away.

Maximum Ride was not invincible.

* * *

**How was it??**

**Nice? Not nice? Too dramatic? Too stupid?**

**REVIEWS!**

**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!!**

**xD**


	13. Friend

**Hey guys, sup?**

**I know, I know! That last line was a tad too dramatic for my liking either but I was just trying out a new style of writing…**

**Ok enough babbling and ranting and just talking rubbish, let's proceed onto…**

**MY NEXT CHAPTER! xD**

* * *

Edward's POV

It's in times like this where I really wish I didn't have enhanced hearing.

They were arguing.

_Heatedly._

"Okay!" Alice bounced forward excitedly, clapping her hands and grinning from ear to ear. "Want to see your rooms?"

"All RIGHT!" Gazzy punched the air while Nudge yelled, "I book the nicest one with Angel!"

Iggy looked very uncomfortable, being in a new environment but Angel tugged gently on his shirt, leading him along to follow an already gone Alice.

Not before giving me a weird look though.

The rest of the family went back to their respective rooms, although they keeping a ear out for the return of Max and Fang.

_If they come back…_

I knew Alice was probably acting (or not acting) bubbly to cover up the fact that Fang and Max were having one hell of an argument. The kids seemed convinced but the rest of us were worried.

What was going to happen?

"That's it, Max! This isn't just about the flock anymore, it's about _you_! You can't seem to make the right decisions anymore!"

Fang's sharp retort reached my sensitive ears and an almost silent 'whoosh' followed after as Fang flew away.

"Fine! Go away! _I don't care!_" Max shouted and I winced involuntarily, sensing the veiled hurt and pain his actions caused her.

Bella looked up at me in concern and surprise.

"What's wrong?" Her voice like an angel's, soothed me instantly. I hardly noticed my hand combing through her beautiful silky brown hair.

"Fang flew away and Max… isn't dealing well…" I was surprised at my rush of sympathy for Max, a girl I met only hours ago.

Bella paused as she took in this shocking information.

_What we do to Fang that caused him to hate us so much? …other than being vampires, I mean._

Esme's thoughts floated into my mind and they were filled with sadness and regret.

Suddenly, Bella broke free of my grasp and started heading towards the door, her steps quick and large.

She barely took 5 steps before she tripped, but I caught her swiftly around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going, Missy?" I teased.

Bella stood up hesitantly and faced me. She wasn't smiling. Her eyes seemed far off and her forehead was creased, as if remembering something unpleasant.

"I have to find her." Bella looked me in the eye, her beautiful voice cracked with emotion. "I…" She seemed hesitant, not wanting to say her next words.

"You what?" I pressed, confused. What did Bella has got to do with Max?

"I know what it feels like when…when someone leaves you…." Her words were barely a whisper but it hit me just as hard, like a stab to my dead heart.

I hugged Bella tightly into my chest, hating myself for the pain I had caused her, for leaving Bella, for trying the cut myself out of her life. She may hide it well but I know she isn't the same anymore. The images that Jacob Black had sent to me flashed through my mind…

"I understand. Go, she is by the end of the driveway." My lips barely moved and I released my grasp on Bella, kissing her hair.

Bella turned to go but suddenly, she turned around and ran back to me.

Her lips met mine urgently, her hot breath warming up my cold mouth. I kissed her back with as much passion but she pulled away.

"Don't you _dare_ even think about wallowing in guilt again!" Bella said fiercely, her eyes blazing.

Then she gave me one more peck on the lips before leaving to find Max.

* * *

Max POV

I heard footsteps coming nearer until they stopped about a foot from me. I had moved into a sitting position, with my legs held tightly to my chest, my hair splattered against my thighs as the rain continued to beat down on me. I was just sitting there, soaked to the bone feeling nothing, just numb. I hadn't even bothered to look up and see who had come to see me in this pathetic state.

"How are you doing?" I recognised the voice as Bella's. She had crouched down and was looking at me with a concerned expression. The rain was not sparing her either, and her hair was splayed across her cheek but she did not remove it.

I didn't answer. I didn't need her pity. I didn't need _anybody's _pity.

"He'll come back, you know." Her voice was soft and soothing, almost understanding.

Her words sparked the anger in me again.

Didn't he promise never to split again? Well, that promise is torn to shreds. What about the flock? Didn't he think of them? They were sure to miss him too. How could he hurt them like that?

I clenched my fists, wanting to punch something.

No, Bella was near, and she could get hurt if I started hurling things around like a madwoman. Besides, Edward would _literally _kill me if she just happened to have a scratch on her.

I stood up, pacing angrily again.

Bella just stood at the side, waiting for my sudden flare to cease.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I hissed suspiciously. What ulterior motives could she have? I racked my brains. Maybe she was here to find my weak spot and report back to the vampires.

_Or maybe she's just being nice._

_Yeah, like _that's _gonna happen. _So far, I have heard of people willing to _sell_ their child to get _filthy rich_! That probably lost my trust in humans.

_Not the entire world is out to get you, Maximum. There are the good guys too._

_You're right, the entire _universe_ is out to get me._

I swear, I heard the Voice sigh.

"I know how it feels like, and no one should go through what I went through, Max. It really _really _hurt." She turned to look at me, her face full of pain.

What happened next was completely unexpected. She looked shocked, but I think _I _looked more shocked and bewildered then her. Maybe because I was just tired of being paranoid and mean to everybody. Maybe my crying or something affected my mind. But then I did something very…_un-Max_…

I hugged Bella.

"Thanks… for coming to find me. I would probably have lost my way in their giant driveway!" My feeble attempt at a joke was obvious even to myself.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Ha! You should see their _cars_!"

I bet everyone in the house could have heard our loud laughter and teasing remarks about the Cullen's wealth as we made our way back to the house.

That night, I got a room by myself but I lay awake, thinking of all that happened, with the exception of one _particular_ event…

Eventually, I fell asleep thinking…

"Wow, I actually made a _friend_. A first…"

* * *

**Ok, now, I got a big challenge for you geniuses. Solve the code below, and I will put YOUR name or the name that you choose in my story, comprehende? Haha… good lucks!**

**_CABISOTRNCNSETOGOAHDRNKIE_**

**Want a clue? But if I give it out, it'll be too easy! Never mind, I shall help you guys!**

**Clue: Square numbers…**

**Figure it out guys! But in the mean time…**

**REVIEW!!**

**(:(:(:**


	14. Broken Promises

**Aloha! (:(:**

**OK, so far, only 2 person decoded the code but they didn't tell me what name they wanted!!**

**Please PM me and include your name! XD**

**Anyway, BRING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Fang's POV

This is _ridiculous_! Didn't I promise never _ever _to split up again? What in the world am I doing in this stinking cave when I could be somewhere with _bed_, _food_ and _Ma…_I mean _the flock?!_

Because where the 'bed, food and the flock' would be, there would also be _vampires_… I answered mentally.

The word sounded funny in the sentence.

_Vampires…_

They truly exist? I was slightly sceptical, but my tingling instincts told me they were telling the truth…

My instincts also told me they were dangerous…_very dangerous…_

But if they were dangerous, what would happen to the flock…to Max?

"Damn it!"

Sheer frustration engulfed me and I punched the wall, trying to release some of the emotions raging inside me.

Max and her stubbornness.

I knew I had to look for them again, and get them away from harm. The finding part was easy; the vampire's house huge! It was convincing them that we _had _to leave that was going to be tough.

_Drip, drip…_

I looked down. A puddle of red at my feet was slowly seeping into the earth. With a start, I registered the pain as I cradled my hand, knuckles bleeding and smarting while staining my shirt with blood.

"Fuck!"

The word repeated many times over as the echoes bounced back to me.

"_Language…" _

I think my heart must have stopped functioning for a moment as I spun around.

"Max…?" I called out, my heart pounding in my ears.

I heard nothing, except my laboured breathing, echoing around the walls of the cave, drowning me…

_I'm going crazy…_ I thought, slowly relaxing my body, but unable to slow my heartbeat. I lay down on the ground, trying to get comfortable. I knew I had a hard task ahead of me tomorrow.

_I'm really going crazy…_

…_over Max…_

* * *

Jacob's POV

Tomorrow, she's coming over for a nice day. _With me. _

A surge of guilt overwhelmed my entire self.

I looked out to the setting sun, my gangly legs dangling over the cliff's edge. I could imagine her head on my shoulder. Her laughter lightening the tension in the air in an instant. The red blush that always coloured her pale cheeks.

How many days of that do I have before she is turned? How much longer is it until her humanity is gone…forever?

Like it mattered. It makes no difference if the vampires were changing her the next week or the next year.

The pack was going after her tomorrow.

The same crushing feeling overwhelmed me as the fact sank in.

Why did I agree to this? Hadn't I told her that I would respect her choice? I had said I wouldn't force her to choose me over him, not cut the baby in half. Yet I was giving the baby to him then _murdering _her. What's the difference? The broken promises built higher and higher till it crashed down around me.

I sighed.

Getting up, I headed back to the woods, going home.

_Wait, _I thought as I hesitated. A slow lopsided smile spread across my face as a thought struck me. This was just the thing we would have done together in the rush of the moment.

I turned back around, took a running start, then leapt off the cliff, screaming exuberantly.

* * *

**Yes I know it's really short but this is sort of a filler chapter.**

**All the same, please please please REVIEW!!**


	15. Food Please!

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**200 reviews! Omg, I'm hyperventilating! You guys rock! And so as a reward, I shall write a LOOOONG chapter for you! (:(:**

**By the way, for those who didn't get it, Jake went cliff-diving, not suicide. How can I kill our favourite werewolf??**

**Sorry for updating so late, school is really busy these days.**

**Anyway, hope you love this chapter as much as I love you! Haha xD**

* * *

Max's POV

"Max?" Nudge's whiny was going to start again. Oh no! I quickly covered my ears, but her sharp voice slipped through. "I'm _huuunngrry_!!"

The flock had awoken with rumbling tummies. And let me tell you, the flock hungry is never a pretty sight.

"CHARGE!" Iggy yelled, his fist raised in the air as he ran towards the kitchen, somehow able to not crash into the walls. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were close behind, grinning so widely that I couldn't help laughing along. I could hear the shouts of surprise of Emmett's as they pushed him from their path.

All was well. So far.

They had not asked about him yet, but I know that it would be soon.

As I trailed behind, I knew that something was wrong, like the feeling of expecting something you know would never come.

I had the answer even before the question formed in my brain.

Fang was what was missing. If he were here, he would have stayed behind with me. We would have just walked there at our own pace, not saying anything (cos he wouldn't talk anyway).

I sighed.

"This is impossible!!" Gazzy's voice carried all around the house. I quickly ran to the kitchen, wondering just _what _had happened now.

"Max! Look! The fridge! It's…EMPTY!" Gazzy pointed dramatically at the fridge, a horrified expression across his face. Iggy was crouching in front of the fridge, feeling the bars and muttering "whoever heard of a fridge with no food?" under his breath. The girls were simply standing aside and giggling at the boy's goofiness, Nudge was even doubled over with laughter.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"The guys are right! How can such a thing happen? We must pray to the fridge god, guys." I put on a serious face and knelt in front of the fridge, bowing thrice. Laughing and clutching their sides, the rest followed me.

"Say after me 'Bring us some food, Fridge God!'" I cried, an edge of laughter in my voice.

"Bring us some food, Fridge God!" Emmett repeated, coming from behind me.

"I don't really think that's going to work, Max. It's just a prop." Edward chided, but the sides of his mouth were twitching. Bella and Alice were laughing heartily on the ground. Even Rosalie almost smiled. Operative word: _almost_.

"Yeah, well, that's your own fault that your fridge is empty. It's not such a good prop after all!" I defended, getting up from the ground.

"You know, she's right, Edward. What do I eat whenever I come over?" Bella asked, trying in vain to repress the mirth.

Everyone laughed along.

"Come on, guys. Let's go food shopping before we die of laughter." I said, motioning to the flock.

"Max, can we go to the place where we get free toys when we buy the fries?" Angel asked.

"Sure!" I happily answered back.

"Max, dear, at least let us pay for the food. We're your hosts." Esme emerged from the doorway, giving me a warm smile.

I smiled back immediately. "It's ok, we really eat a lot! I have a card anyway." I brushed away her offer as I took the card out as proof.

"Hey Edward, we gotta go hunting too. Jasper's eye's are as black as coal." Alice said seriously, while Jasper gave her a reproachful look.

"All right, but I gotta send Bella to La Push first. I'll meet you there." Edward replied, his expression twitched just so slightly, but it was gone so fast, I must have imagined it.

Bella and Edward made their way to his shiny, silver Volvo, while everyone else bade each other goodbye at the door. As they ran off while we took a running start then jumped up to the sky, our wings beating furiously, lifting ourselves off the ground.

As I soared at a steady pace of 170mph, my mind drifted again.

What was I going to do? I can't put it off forever. I know that no matter what, I would give in sometime, someday. I would search for him, find him then beg Fang to come back. It was inevitable.

But where do I start? He could be anywhere? Nevertheless, I would track him down even if it took my whole life, get him back then kick his sorry butt to the middle of next week for leaving m… I mean, us.

And the flock? Of course I would have to bring them along. I wouldn't be able to keep it from them any longer anyway.

_We already know, Max. _Angel looked at me with a sad, heartbroken expression that made my heart clench.

_I'm sorry, sweetie._ I realised I really was. I was sorry that I did not try to stop him at all. That I had just let him fly away.

"Max! Where're _going_? MacDonald's down there!" Nudge yelled, pointing at the red and yellow building, heaven of fast food. Ah, I would really love to kiss whoever set up Macs' feet. Bless him!

We swooped down, heading for the clump of trees just next to the restaurant. We tucked our wings in and emerged from the forest.

"Welcome to Port Angeles' MacDonald's, what would you like to order?" A waitress **(A/N: sorry if it's wrong but I really don't know what you call the people who stand behind the counters? Counterers?) **asked politely.

"I would like 15 McChicken, 8 Fillets, 9 Cheese burgers, 12 Large fries and 4 box of McNuggets. Oh, and 3, no, scratch that, make it 5 large cups of Coke please." I stared up at the billboards, pointing out my orders.

She was staring at me with huge eyes, her jaw slack with her mouth hanging open in shock. After a while, she seemed to realise this and closed it. She seemed to struggle for words but finally, found her voice.

"Is…Is that for all of you only?" She gestured to the rest of the flock pushing each other playfully behind me.

"What? No!" She seemed to relax at that but I had yet to finish my sentence.

"It's for _me_ only!"

I swear, I think she was going to faint. She was gripping the counter so hard, her knuckles were white.

"You…_only_?"

"Yeah… and can you hurry it up a bit? I'm really hungry here," I replied coolly. I was used to the surprised and shocked looks, the 'oh-surely0you-can't-finish-it-all" talk and all that.

Still a little shell-shocked, the waitress went to the kitchen to place the order. The rest of the flock also ordered their fair share.

By the time our food arrived, it was a full three-quarter of an hour later. Yet, all the food was finished in 15-20 minutes later, much to the wonder of the staff and customers there.

"God! I'm so full!" Gazzy fell back to his seat, rubbing his tummy in satisfaction. Then he let loose one of his 'talents'.

"Ew! Gross!" Poor Nudge squealed. She was the one sitting right next to a red-faced Gazzy. "Let's get out of here!" She cried as she pushed everyone out of the booth quickly. I really pity those people who work here. First, they had to serve _us_, now they had to suffer a terrible fate – Gazzy's stinky fart that last for _quite _a long while. Oh, I know.

"U&A, guys!" I ordered as soon as all of us refilled our lungs with nice, deep, _fresh_ air. "Back to the mansion."

"Hey, Max! Look at that cute cloud there!" Angel squealed once we were airborne.

I turned in the direction of her finger.

"Oh! Yeah, looks like Iggy face when he's KO-ed by me during our practices." I commented, ignoring the "Hey!" from our blind friend.

Just then, my raptor eyes caught sight of something.

I looked furthur on, past the funny Iggy-shaped cloud. There was a little village tucked away at the corner of the forest.

And what I saw made me catch my breathe in shock and fear, my blood freezing in my veins…

* * *

**Oooh… what happened??**

**Haha, I know Max acts abit OOC here but I figured that she had a hard day yesterday so she should have a little fun today! XD **

**By the way, the code competition is over!**

**The winners are:**

**1. –Maximum-Twilight-Ride-**

**2. Rubysinpro**

**3. Butterfinger45**

**And only 2 & 3 gave me names to use so they shall be: Melanie & Zacharas. (: Look out for these names in the next few chapters!**

**AND PLS REVIEW PEOPLE!!**


	16. The Attack

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back now! -pulls party crackers-**

**I've also deleted that Author's Note since everyone hates it. (:**

**Lots of people asked me why the heck I'm still in school when it's August already. I can only say that not every one lives in America. (:**

**And I have finally found some time to type out this chapter so be happy! Yay!**

**Enjoy this! (That's an order!) x)**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was still in laughter when I slid into the Volvo, hands clutching my sides that hurt from laughing so hard at Max.

I was glad for her. Glad and relieved in fact, that Max had a different side to her then the one I saw yesterday. I shuddered at the memory of her enraged face when she found Fang hurt. She was definitely not one to mess with.

However, it's still kind of obvious that something is bugging Max.

I sighed.

Boys and hormones aren't nice when together.

A pale cold hand covered mine with heart-warming familiarity. My heart did little somersaults as I looked up and got lost in his depth-less liquid golden eyes.

"What's up?" That heart-stopping crooked grin was all my eyes could see, the melodious chime of his voice tickling my ears.

Finally, I pulled myself out of the Edward-induced daze. His eyes never left mine, even when I blushed scarlet red.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the road!" I chided, knowing fully well that I was fighting a lost cause.

Edward rolled his eyes but he smirked as he turned his gaze back to the road, knowing he won anyway.

We rode in comfortable silence the entire trip (which wasn't long considering Fork's size and Edward's driving speed) with our hands still intertwined together. It was just one of those moments where you wish it would never end, just everlasting peacefulness and happiness, the way the very presence of Edward would make my heart soar.

The car slowed to a stop, just a few meters from the invisible border.

"Well…" Edward started. "Have fun."

I nodded slowly, making no movement to get out of the car. It still hurts and I think it always will.

His quiet, musical sigh punctured the silence as he leaned over, embracing me in his cold strong arms, his head buried in my hair. I wrapped my arms around him, breathing in _his _scent. It felt so nice, so perfect.

"Go on," he urged as we disentangled ourselves. I pecked him lightly on the cheek before hopping out of the Volvo.

My hand raised in a wave, I watched as Edward reversed quickly, and with one last breathtaking smile at me, sped off.

With one last wistful glance at the disappearing speck of silver, I turned around and trudged up to Jacob's house.

"Hey Billy! Where's Jake?" I greeted Billy happily.

"Oh hey Bella!" Billy waved at me. Jake's sleeping in his room, I think. Boy's been out since yesterday, probably tired to death." He chuckled merrily.

I chatted with Billy for a while more, before he left for Sue's. The moment he left, I headed straight for Jacob's room.

The bed seemed to be cowering under his sprawled body, his head under his pillow and his snores reverberating around his tiny room. My mouth twitched as I looked around his messy room, clothes strewn all over the place.

I made my way carefully to Jacob's bed, stepping in between his humongous shoes and jeans. Of course, luck was never on my side and my foot got stuck in one of his boxers. **(A/N: haha! Ok sorry I just thought it was kinda funny…HAHA! Okay okay, I stop now…haha!)**

"Oof!" I fell heavily to the ground and my flailing arms, desperate to catch onto something to break my fall, reached for Jake's blanket. Which wasn't a very good idea because he was entangled in the mess of his blanket. I think you can envision what happened next.

"Ow! Hey!" Jake was rubbing his back, where he landed on his shoe (ouch!). "You know, a simple 'Wake Up!' would suffice," He grumbled.

I laughed but stopped quickly when I noticed that Jake was only wearing boxers.

"Hey," I squirmed, "I'll wait for you outside alright?" My face was hot and scarlet as I picked myself up and quickly ran to the door.

Jacob's laugh was loud and booming when he realised what was bothering me.

"What's so funny?" I muttered under my breath as I left the room.

I was looking at some childhood pictures of Jacob and his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, when I heard that terrified yelp of Jake's that chilled me to the bone.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I am so fucked.

It's 11.55 am and the guys are coming in 5 minutes! Crap crap crap. This is not good.

I dropped my head in my hands, wringing my hair in frustration. Aurgh! There's no time anymore!

"Jake? Jake, are you alright?" Bella poked her head in my room, her face flushed with panic.

"Bella! We've got to go!" Her appearance had brought on my sense of urgency. Quick as flash, I leapt over my junk, grabbing her hand and started to run. "NOW!"

"Wha…?" Bella stumbled along as I continued to drag her, her long brown hair whipping at her face. I wanted to much to stop and brush her beautiful locks from her eyes, but I restrained myself. That required time. Time was what we did not have.

We ran out of the door and straight towards my Rabbit. I couldn't afford to change. They would find out at once, surely since they must have already changed. I let go of her hand to jump into the driver's seat and turning on the engine. I looked back at her with an expectant expression. HURRY UP! I wanted to yell but after a few deep breathes, I managed to talk myself to calm myself.

"Jake! What's going on?" Bella yelled anxiously, though I thought I caught a tint of anger. She stood obstinately by the door of the Rabbit, crossing her arms. Apparently, she was going to put up a fuss until she understands _what_ is going on.

I let a groan of frustration escape my lips. Of all the time to be stubborn!

"Bella, can you do this later? I'll explain on the way. Come on! They're gonna be here any _second_!" I cried, exasperated, wringing in hands in despair.

She hesitated. Only for a split second, yet it was already the biggest mistake ever.

Sam and the pack exploded from the forest edge, immediately encircling the car and Bella, teeth bared and snapping. She shrieked in surprise, her eyes wide.

Faster than the eye could follow, I was out of the car and morphing in mid-air. It wasn't hard to change, considering how wound-up and tense I already was. I landed in front of Bella, snarling and snapping at anyone who got too near to her.

_Jacob! What are you doing?! _

Sam's cool voice betrayed no emotion, yet it triggered a great emotional reaction within me. Boiling fury and rage erupted and I was shaking even in wolf form.

_What am I doing? I'm protecting an innocent life, damn it! That's what I'm doing!_

From the corner of my eye, I could spy Paul itching forward. I snarled menacingly at him, baring my teeth, my hot breath tickling my nose. He growled back with matching ferocity.

I hear Sam hesitating, before he ordered _Get him. Don't let Bella get away._

Paul and Jared lept forward immediately, teeth bared. I barked once at Bella, signalling for her to run the heck out of here. Comprehension dawned on her blood-drained face at once and she took off, looking back only more. I saw Quil and Leah take off after her but to my surprise, Seth and Embry immediately blocked them off, giving Bella more time to run.

Paul attempted to sink his sharp teeth into my thigh but I dodge, nipping his ear at the same time. Jared was quicker as he clawed my back when I dodged. I let a surprised yelp as I felt warm blood trickling down my back…

* * *

Bella POV

Jake's yelp tore my heart. I glanced back to see his fur on his back drenched his blood but it seemed the wound has already started to heal. The russet-furred wolf took a clawing strike at Jared snout, dodging Paul's attack at the same time. He did not expect Sam's pounce though. As Sam landed On Jacob, my scream tore through my throat.

Jacob! What if they really hurt him? What if they _killed_ him? I can't let him die for me!

Unfortunately for me, as I was still transfixed in horror as the scene unfolded before my eyes, I hadn't taken notice of the road in front of me. A jutted rock hit my ankle and a gasp of pain escaped me and I landed heavily on the ground. My sight changed from the vast mass of trees to the cloudy blue sky with a dark cloud in a matter of milli-seconds.

Leah, quick and nimble, had darted from Seth and Embry's defences. She pounced on me, pinning me to the ground, her hot breath raising goose bumps on my neck as her teeth loomed nearer to ripping my throat out…

Leah flinched away quickly as a yelp of pain resounded through the air. Her neck was bleeding and stones keep raining down on her hard. Wait…_stones_?!

I looked back up in surprise, and my breath caught in my throat. What I thought was a dark weird-shaped cloud earlier was nothing of that sort. Instead, it was…

"FANG!"

* * *

**Ha! Bet you guys thought it was Max and the flock!**

**Heehee…**

**Yay! **_**–Maximum-Twilight-Ride- **_**finally responded!**

**So the names are: Melanie, Jet and Emily. (: The names would probably come out in a few chapters more. **

**Also, please vote for Fang's new power! I am drawing a blank here, maybe you can help! (:**

**SO PLS REVIEW PEOPLE!!**


	17. Target

**Rawr!**

**Hee hee, I am updating!!**

**Sorry for the slow update! I am sort of having a writer's block here. I can't decide Fang's power… !!**

**I realised that my story is sort of at odds with Breaking Dawn (yes, I have read it) but please pretend that the book have not happened yet.**

**Though I have to warn you guys that I will update slower now… maybe once a week or two. I'm really sorry but I don't think life's ever gonna be the same for me now so… yeah.**

**So this is to all my faithful readers out there! You know who you are and I love all your reviews!! Keep 'em coming (:**

* * *

Fang's POV

These models of Erasers were _nothing_ like before! They were stronger, more flexible and synchronised. It was like they had one mind, one mission - attack Bella.

But no, wait.

Were some of them actually trying to… _save Bella_?

What was going _on_?

And why? Weren't all the Erasers retired? Was the school involved in this? How did this involve Bella?

Frenzied thoughts and unanswered questions raced through my mind but I tuned them all out. All except for my instinct screaming at me: fight.

I didn't think twice or hesitate. Maybe someday, I'll look back to this moment and think, 'Man! What was I _thinking_?" I wasn't a superhero ready to swing into action the moment I saw someone in need of my help, like Max. But this was different. This time, Erasers were involved.

The few stones were definitely not going to hold them off very long. I could see the great grey Eraser starting to restabilise himself **(A/N: he doesn't know it's Leah, a girl.) **Great. So the new Erasers have regeneration powers too? Fantastic.

I swooped down, kicking out at the grey-furred Eraser at the same time, and grabbed Bella from underneath her arms.

Woah woah woah.

I definitely underestimated my load.

Bella screamed, her eyes round as saucers and her legs kicking out in all directions as she nearly slipped out of my grip. Too heavy!

"Stop moving!" I grunted as my wings strained to lift up furthur up, across the trees.

No, she's too heavy. We have to land somewhere.

The Erasers were still below us, but only by a few metres. All of them, who seemed really keen on fighting one another just now, just stopped. Stopped and stare. **(A/N: I love that song!!)**

Seems like they have a new target now…

Me.

* * *

**I know it's really short and I really disappointed you with this chapter but I am really really really busy now. But I'll really try and update as soon as possible!**

**A lot of people asked me why the pack is attacking Bella. Well, I thought it was kinda obvious in Chapter 7: Unrequited Love but apparently not… so I'll explain in later chapters! xD**

**Once again, I'm really really sorry for the slow updates but please continue to review!!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! **


	18. New?

**REJOICE!!**

**The sun has risen from the west today cos guess what?**

**IM UPDATING!! **

**Yeah and what's more…**

**THE EOYs ARE OVER!! OVER BABYYY!! IM FREEEEEEEE!!**

**Haha, okay yesyesyes since my exams are over, I might be able to update more often!!**

**Right now, this AN is too long so…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

Max's POV

How? HOW?!

Why is it that every time we are finally having some peace (operative word: SOME), the School just _has _to ruin it all?

And Erasers?

Uh puh-lease! They're like, _so_ last year!

"So should we ignore them cos they're not attacking us, or just go kick their butt?" Nudge asked, looking at Max expectantly.

"We _have_ to go there!"

Max spun around sharply.

"Why, Angel? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The little girl was suddenly very interested in her pure white wingtips.

Max mimed tapping her foot in mid-air, her wings still keeping her afloat but she was growing tired of staying in one spot. She loved Angel and all but this was not the time to keep secrets.

Angel picked at her blond curly hair nervously.

"It's kinda hard to explain and we're sorta running out of time here." Angel hedged.

"ANGEL! Just spit it out already!" Iggy yelled, frustrated that he can't see whatever that we were fussing over.

Angel bit her lip, took a deep breath and then, "Thosearen'tErasersthey'rewerewolveswhoaredifferentbutstillbadcosnowtheyareattackingBellaandFangistryingtosavehersowereallyneedtogettherereallyquickyouknow?"

Nudge's eyes widened, while everyone else turned to each other in confusion. Trust Nudge to be the only one to understand that.

"Angel, say it again, SLOWLY this time," I said patiently, laying one hand on her tiny shoulders.

"Those aren't Erasers, Max. They're not from the School. They're real werewolves! But they're still bad, or at least some of them are, cos they're attacking Bella and Fang is trying to save her. We really really need to be there quick, you know?" Angel said to me, looking at me straight in the eye.

My heart stopped beating.

Fang. Fang. _Fang._

He's there, he's just over _there_.

The last thing I heard were my flock's screams of surprise as I accelerated so fast, the next second, I was already half a mile ahead.

* * *

Jet's POV

I awoke with a raging thirst. A thirst for something else other than water.

The fire has finally subsided and disappeared. Thank God cos that was so not fun.

I was still lying on the ground, very still. It was like the eerie calm after a horrible storm. One _very horrible_ storm.

Where was I? I couldn't remember much. It was too fuzzy. Why was it so dark?

Then I realised that my eyes were still closed.

I opened my eyes.

This is _incredible_.

I could _see_ everything!

Everything! Every crack in the tile, every scratch on the window, every fibre of the wire sticking out in the corner, every detail!

And my hearing! I could hear everything!

I only just reached that conclusion when ear-splitting growls tickled my ears.

I moved on instinct.

The moment I thought of moving, suddenly I was crouching lower defensively as growls erupted from my throat too.

In two separate corners, I saw beautiful and breath-taking ladies. They looked really familiar, like from a long-ago dream…

Melanie.

Melanie, my girlfriend, my love.

And Emily!

"Em? Mel?" A strange beautiful voice, like the sound of the wind resounded around us.

I did a double-take.

Was that…_me_?

The short raven-haired girl looked at me, a strange look in her eyes. Then, my baby sister opened her mouth.

"Jet? What happened to us? Where are we?" Her voice was like chimes when a breeze blew past, tickling your ears. But then another voice spoke.

"Jet?"

I knew who it was before I even turned to look at her flawless beautiful face.

Melanie.

"Mel…"

Suddenly, the burning in my throat erupted and I found myself moving without thinking.

Instinct took over.

* * *

**WOAH, Max's power is getting stronger!! She goes half a mile a second!! WOW…**

**And yay! I finally introduced the new characters(:**

**I know this chapter is still kinda short but I'm rather lazy now after the exams. Heh heh, sue me.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**(are you hypnotised yet?)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Review peeps ;D**


End file.
